1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web unit on a planet gear set, and, additionally, a planet gear set including a web unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Planet gear sets are used primarily in applications when high speeds and power are to be transmitted coaxially at high power density. Due to ever increasing demands upon the transmission capability, the rigidity of a planet gear set with a view to tooth modification is constantly gaining in importance. A decisive influence upon the overall rigidity of the planet gear set is the configuration of the web. Especially in configurations featuring a split web, including a first web element that is tightly connected with the drive side and a second web element that is tightly connected to the output side and which are tightly connected with each other and are tensioned in axial direction by way of transmission elements in the form of graduated bolts, deformations of these individual connected elements occurring under stress result in very unsatisfactory width load capacity of the planet gears that are mounted on the web, considering the type of teeth provided on the sun wheels and/or ring gears. The result can be damage to the teeth. Even increasing the axial pressure does not solve this problem.
What is needed in the art is a web unit that has a rigid planet gear construction and optimum load characteristics of the individual gearing elements are ensured.